The Rising of a Nightmare and The Light of the Three Moons
by Cassandra Light 24
Summary: Young Moonlight a Nightwing, that lost her family and her freedom to her cursed animus powers.Her only friend turns out to be a horrible monster.When Moonlight goes to Jade Mountain after Darkstalker was trapped once more not only had her secret been exposed but now the fate of Phrryia rests in her hands...
1. The Beginning for Hope or Doom

She didn't know why she was here in this school. Queen Glory insisted that she should come here, but the queen doesn't now young Moon's small curse.

Nightmare.

Moonlight was a young Nightwing. She's a young animus dragon who made a vessel for her powers however her vessel is her and another Nightwing.  
When Moonlight arrived at the school she hid in the shadows afraid another dragon will see her.

"HHHHHHIIIIIII OH MY MOONS YOUR THE NEW STUDENT RIGHT I CANT BELIEVE WE'RE GETTING TWO NIGHTWINGS IN OUR WINGLET I MEAN OKAY WEIRD BUT QUEEN GLORY MUST HAVE HAD A REASON TO SEND YOU HERE RIGHT?!"squealed a pink Rainwing who had found Moonlight.  
Moonlight saw a Icewing, Sandwing, Seawing, and another Nightwing behind the Rainwing.

Moonlight didn't say anything but she heard the laughter in the back of her head,

 **"My, my, my Light..** **It appears these...weaklings..ugh..are trying to be your friends...but why should you trust them?Hmmm?I'm the only friend you have, Light..."** said the voice in Moonlight's head in which no one can hear the voice but Moonlight.

Well actually two dragons heard the voice in Moonlight's head, Darkstalker and Moonwatcher, Moonlight cried as her supposed to be friend laughed and showed her the memories when Blister and Morrowseer kidnapped her and killed her parents.

 **"GIVE ME CONTROL LIGHT AND EVERYTHING WILL BE NICE AND ALL THESE PATHETIC DRAGONS WILL NOW WHO THEIR TRUE LEADERS ARE!"** screamed the voice in her cried in pain as everyone in front of her backed Sandwing's eyes widened,"you don't think?"he was about to say if it wasn't for the nNghtwing shaking her head. And very softly the Nightwing said"She's fighting...her mind is is weird its like there's two dragons in it..."And the Nightwing yelped all of a sudden she was pulled into Moonlight's mind.

' _Darkstalker?!What's happening?"_ thought the panicked nNghtwing. ** _'Don't worry little Moon I brought you and I to truly see what's happening in this young dragonets mind..'_** replied Darkstalker

There the Nightwing saw two dragons fighting but they looked different. One of the dragons was pitch black but some of her scales were like distant stars..she didn't look like a normal Nightwing instead her scales were like the night sky. She has silver teardrop scales just like the Nightwing who was watching but what caught the Nightwing's attention was her eyes, they seemed to be a purple the Nightwing never saw before. The Nightwing knew that was Moonlight, thanks to Darkstalker who had said her name, the other Nightwing that was fighting looked nothing like a Nightwing her scales were dark purple but not dark like a Nightwing's it looked as if they were between dark violet and light violet and she had the same silver teardrop scales like Moonlight's and the Nightwing, but her eyes were black like a abyss. _ **'Nightmare..'**_ said Darkstalker.

 **"YOU FOOL WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOU NEED ME?!"** roared Nightmare who had tackled Moonlight to the ground ,choking her.

The Nightwing tried to help but a powerful force stopped her' _,DARKSTALKER?!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ 'thought the Nghtwing furiously. _ **'Sorry Moonwatcher but if you interfere...you might kill both of them...'**_ replied Darkstalker with a grim tone, all of a sudden Moonwatcher was thrown out of Moonlight's head. The Sandwing caught Moonwatcher as she was about to fall. Moonlight had somehow won the fight and looked around at everyone and Moonwatcher felt a lightning striking headache.

A headache that was just terrible. In Moonwatcher's head she saw Moonlight sitting upon a throne and she looked different she looked like both her and Nightmare combined. Then she saw Darkstalker there , which made no sense considering that Turtle and Anemone were able to enchant a stone that Moonwatcher gave to Darkstalker ,trapping him, but he still talks to Moonwatcher and she told no one about it...yet.

She saw all her friends and herself in chains and saw the destruction of all of Phyrria and all of it in the talons of Moonlight herself.

When Moonlight's headache stopped and her visions disappeared, so had Moonlight. and with that the quest to save Phrryia was in action.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **hey guys this is my first story on this website i actually have other stories on different websites but i decided to come here. I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	2. Dark Friendship

Moonwatcher told her friends about her vision about Moonlight."NOT ANOTHER PROPHECY!"complained the Seawing,"Turtle relax..who knows maybe it isn't a prophecy...Was it a prophecy?"asked the Sandwing to Moonwatcher,"I-I don't know, Qubli ,but I-I don't think it was..."replied Moonwatcher.

It was strange though..Why did Moonwatcher see another dragon in Moonlight's mind?

 _ **'Because she's a vessel...on how I had my scroll,**_  
 _ **Moo light created, Nightmare, Moonlight is a...strange animus...she can not become insane when she uses her powers and she can not be turned into stone..'**_ thought Darkstalker, ** _'Moonlight didn't try to create Nightmare, she did create her but she was born when she did...it's hard to explain. But perhaps I could help if-'_ **

_'No! I'm not letting you free! After what I saw I am not letting you out no matter how much you promise that you'll be good I can't let you!'_ said Moonwatcher sounding a bit stubborn and will do what she says. Darkstalker gave a sigh knowing he has been defeated.

"Well she isn't going to leave the academy..."said Qubli. "What do you mean?"asked Moonwatcher who thought she ran off."She said she's going to her class which is History."said Qubli."THAT MEANS WE GOTTA GO GET HER AND MAKE HER OUR NEW BESTIE AND SAVE PHYRRIA!"cried the Rainwing.

 **Moonlight's POV(point of view):**  
She took a deep breath. She had to stay, she couldn't make it to where she looked even more weirder than she did then. Those dragons looked at her werid and she hated it.

She never saw dragons look at her like that before''WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"screamed Moonlight in her mind and Nightmare was curled on a ledge. Nightmare had created a cave inside Moonlight's mind and Nightmare called it her home.

 **"I was having fun...buuutt noooooo! You could be soooo bossy half the time!"** said Nightmare, lashing her tail out angrily. Moonlight tried to fight back the tears but Nightmare saw them fall. Nightmare's hostile expression turned softer. She got up from her ledge and walked to Moonlight's side and twined her tail with hers.

 **"I'm sorry it's just that I didn't know if they were going to hurt you.I just wanted to protect you..."** said Nightmare and she wrapped her wings around Moonlight letting her cry into Nightmare's neck.

And a smirk fell upon Nightmare's face.' **This is to easy...soon Light...you and I will be one and the world will be ours...'** thought Nightmare to where Moonlight couldn't hear her.


	3. The Nightmare is released

**Moonlight's POV"**

Class began and the entire Jade Winglet made it to class and was the only ones expect Moonlight and Webs,"Okay so some of you may now that the founders of the school had decided to add one more dragon to each winglet..."said Webs,"Apparently I have to say this sort of lecture about your new dragon which makes no sense..."said Webs sighing,"I-It's f-fine.."said Moonlight. Moonlight knew what he was going to say because she told Queen Glory her past and her worries and she saw the sympathy in the queen's eyes. And that's why Moonlight lives with the Rainwings and is in the group with Moonwatcher in it and will be her new clawmate.

Moonlight heard Nightmare talking to her in her head but felt happy because Nightmare was trying to make her feel calm. To be honest Moonlight thinks of Nightmare more as a sister than a friend...But Moonlight can't let her guard down. Last time she did when she got control again she saw dead dragons around her and their blood on her talons. She shook the memory away but Moonwatcher saw it.

 **Mooneawtchers POV"**

"Now let-"Webs was about to say if it wasn't for Moonlight saying quickly"Blister and Morrowerseer are both dead right?"As soon as Moonwatcher heard her say his name she cried out"You know my dad?""YOUR DAD?!"yelled everyone in the room **."This is fun...seems to me she doesn't even know that her father was one of Phyrria's most powerful villains."** said Nightmare sounding amused inside Moonlight's head as Moonwatcher heard her.

"I CANT BE HERE!HE MAY STILL BE ALIVE AND HIS DAUGHTER IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!?"cried Moonlight and Moonwatcher felt complete fear wash over her and she felt so much emotions coming from that one dragon all at the same time. And Moonwatcher heard a voice deep inside of Moonlight's mind replaying over and over,"Family gone. Cursed. Destruction. Revenge. Hate. Anger. Monster" it made no sense. When Moonwatcher was able to control the emotions she saw her friends staring behind her and Webs unconscious and she saw the fear in her friends eyes and realized what was behind her."Its not nice to ignore me, Moonwatcher, after all were both mindreaders..."said the voice behind Moonwatcher and she knew that voice was Nighmare's. Nightmare is free.


End file.
